Don't Take The Girl
by Morgan2
Summary: CH. 3 IS FINALLY HERE! Sorry about the long wait. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review. **Life throws Tommy and Kim threw a loop.**
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Don't Take The Girl  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: Saban owns all PR characters and stuff. The only crap I own is the crap I make up myself. Yadda yadda yadda. Please don't sue me.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you ask me first.  
  
Rating: R I guess for language, adult situations and some other stuff too maybe.  
  
My Notes: This chapter is short. Yes, I know this. I didn't have time to write a thirty page chapter today so just bare with me on this one. The next one should be out soon after this one and I hope you guys like it.  
  
  
*****  
  
Thomas Oliver's House  
Tuesday, November 11, 2000 5:14 P.M.  
Stone Canyon, Ca  
  
:::Briiing:::  
  
Tommy threw down the pig pot holder that he had been using to drain the water from some soggy, spaghetti noodles. He exited the spacious kitchen and went to pick up the black cordless telephone that lay on the coffee table beside the plush, white leather couches.  
  
"Hello," he said as he bent down to pick up his dress shoes from where they had been left on the floor. Seeing that the bedroom door was open down the hall, he threw them, one actually going where he wanted it to and the other hitting the wall with a loud thud and collapsing in front of the door.  
  
"Hey Baby, it's me. Didn't I tell you not to throw your shoes in the house," the voice on the other end teased.  
  
He laughed. "Sorry Beautiful. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm on highway thirty-five stuck in this Hell we call traffic. My exit is coming up shortly so I should be home soon. Do I need to pick up something for dinner on the way?" She shifted in the large driver's side seat and adjusted the seat belt that was hooked over her very large, ever-growing stomach.  
  
'I can't wait until I have these babies. I feel like I'm carrying a litter around inside of me. I can't see my feet, sex is becoming harder from thinking up new positions, I keep having these annoying mood swings, this seat belt is cutting into my liver, and my breasts are killing me!'  
  
Tommy suddenly remembered he had left their dinner to burn and hurriedly made his way back to their large, newly remodeled kitchen. "Nope, I'm fixing dinner as we speak my love."  
  
She grinned, loving that he did these small, simple chores for her. "I knew there was a reason I married you Mr. Oliver. I'm starved."  
  
"Well, that was nice Mrs. Oliver," he teased as he checked on the garlic bread that was baking in the hot oven. "How are my three favorite people doing today by the way? Ha, that rhymed..."  
  
"You're hopeless...And we are all fine. Baby on the right has been in a bad mood all day, kicking the crap out of me, but I don't mind. I love it when I can feel them move around in there. It lets me know they are all right all squished together." Kimberly rubbed at her tummy as one of the baby's tried to shift positions again. She was seven and a half months along, and there was not much more room for the two in there anymore. She liked to talk to the babies, to let them get to know her voice before they made their grand entrance, even though some people though she was weird or joked about it. "I know, I know. You want to come out and see us, but you'll have to wait a couple more weeks little ones. Mommy and Daddy cannot wait to see you, but we still have to paint your nursery so you will have to wait a little while longer."  
  
Kim activated her blinker as she navigated her car off the highway and got onto the service road to make her way home, glad that she did not have to make a pit stop by the grocery store tonight.   
  
"And you make fun of me when I talk to them..." He smiled, loving the playful back and forth banter that the two share.  
  
'What would I do without her?'  
  
"I do not. I just don't see why you have to make those faces when they can't even see you..." She laughed as she did at times when he would lay his head softly on her belly, talking to their children from where they rested inside her womb and making those faces grown ups make when they try to entertain small children. You know they ones I'm talking about.  
  
"All right, you have a point there. I'll stop making those faces if you tell your mother we are not naming our little girl Anastasia..." They both kind of snickered at the thought of one of their kids named that.   
  
'Anastasia Oliver? Yuck.'  
  
"I'll tell my Mom that when you tell your grandma that Blade is not quite the name we are looking for when our son arrives." They had found out the sex of the babies at their second sonogram two months prior and both had been ecstatic to learn they were having one girl and one boy. When their children were born their lives would be complete.  
  
"I'm not telling her that. She will give one of those two hour lectures about how Blade is a nice, strong name. Then, I will have to act like I like that name and we will be back where we started from."  
  
"We're not naming him Blade Tommy, that's the end of it."  
  
"Okay, but when Grannie finds out your ass is grass." They both laughed again, glad that the day was over and they could finally relax.  
  
"Oh, I'm scared of her, she muttered sarcastically. "I hope she doesn't get out her cane and try to beat me with it."  
  
"Kimmie, Kimmie. That's my Grannie you're talking about. She doesn't have a cane...she has a walker and she can walk pretty damn fast when she wants too," he joked as he poured himself and Kim some nice, cold milk in two gorgeous, tall wine glasses.   
  
'Even though she can't have alcohol, I can still wine and dine her.'  
  
"Whatever Tommy," she bantered back.  
  
A blue truck came out of no where right as Kim turned the corner on a street just four blocks from their apartment complex. It hit her head on and sent her red Kia spinning and crashing into a big light pole. Kim was knocked unconscious on impact, and the man who hit her just sat in his totaled truck, unharmed and intoxicated, not knowing exactly what was going on.  
  
"Kim? Are you there baby?...Kim? Are you okay," Tommy asked with a puzzled expression as there was a loud noise.  
  
Tommy heard nothing after the deafening crash had made its way to him through the telephone receiver. Then, all of a sudden, he heard a voice, but it was not his wife's.  
  
"Oh God, call an ambulance! I can't get the damn door open! Chris, get over here, she is pregnant...Oh God," a young lady cried out as she supposedly went to check on Kim.  
  
'No, this can't be,' Tommy thought as he listened to the scene unravel.  
  
"Kim! Baby, talk to me!" He paced around the kitchen, hoping to hear his wife's sweet voice or receive any sign at all that she was okay.  
  
There was no answer. And then suddenly, the line went dead...  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
Okay, what did you think. Do you think I should continue this one? If not that's fine. Well, please read and review! Thanks. ~Morgan~**


	2. Pressure

Title: Don't Take The Girl  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: Saban owns all PR characters and stuff. The only crap I own is the crap I make up myself. Yadda yadda yadda. Please don't sue me.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you ask me first.  
  
Rating: R I guess for language, adult situations and some other stuff too maybe.  
  
My Notes: Thank you to all the people who read and reviewed this last chapter. You have inspired me to write another one so go you. Hopefully, this one will be longer than the first one. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review again. It makes my day. Sorry it took so long to get this one out, but hopefully it will be worth it. I did get the title to this fanfic from that song, and you will see in this chapter where it fits in. Thanks.   
  
PS-Megan, I'm sorry you were confused with the dialogue on chapter one. I'll try to work on that in this one and the other ones that follow to maybe correct that and make my work easier to read. Thank you for pointing that out. Hopefully, it will make my writing better now that I know that. :) ~Morgan~  
  
*****  
  
Angel Grove Memorial Hospital  
Tuesday, November 11, 2000 5:52 P.M.  
Stone Canyon, Ca  
  
Tommy ran down the long, plain hallway as spectators looked at him like he was crazy. He didn't stop at the front desk to sign in as he was supposed to and he didn't care. His wife and children were here and he wasn't stopping for anyone until he found them.  
  
After the line to Kim's cell phone had gone dead, Tommy had called and called back numerous times before anyone would even answer the damn thing. Finally, he got a hold of someone, a paramedic, that told him Kimberly was being rushed to Angel Grove Memorial Hospital after being in a very bad car accident. He had immediately slammed down the phone and left the house, after turning the stove off and grabbing his keys. He didn't even notice he had no shoes on until he exited the car in the hospital parking lot and quickly made his way inside. But, right now he didn't really care.  
  
Up ahead he noticed a sign saying 'Emergency Room' and ran faster towards it. He was stopped by a male nurse as he reached the swinging doors.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, but only nurses and doctors are allowed in there," he said laying a hand on his chest, obstructing him from going in.  
  
"But my wife is in there. I need to see her...please." Tommy clenched his fists and jaw, this close to knocking the guys block off from stopping him from being by his wife's side.  
  
"What is her name? I need to make sure she is even in there before I get the green light to let you enter."  
  
"Kimberly...Kimberly Oliver..." Tommy looked around him and into the glass windows embedded in the doors. He saw her, laying on a stretcher, doctors and medical staff running around almost frantically and hooking tubes and IV's all over her beautiful body. He squished his eyes shut and opened them again, hoping that they were playing a crude trick on him. They weren't.  
  
"Okay Sir, we need to get you changed and into scrubs before you enter. Did you know you had on no shoes?"   
  
Tommy looked at his feet that only had socks on them and sighed. "Yes, I knew that. I didn't have time to put any on."  
  
The nurse ushered Tommy into a near by room that looked more like a closet than a room and handed him some 'one size fits all' scrubs. "I have to warn you... Mr. Oliver?"  
  
"Yes, I'm her husband."  
  
"Right. Her condition is miraculously superior than others who have been in an accident like the one she was in, but we are worried about the fetuses at this point. She has two broken ribs, a concussion, and a few cuts and bruises so your wife will make it out of this just fine."  
  
Tommy let out the breath that he had not even been aware he had been holding. But, then he realized that all was not all good and well.   
  
"What about our babies? Are they going to survive?" Tommy's hands shook as he slid the big pants on over his slacks, knowing that neither him nor Kim could handle losing a child, or two for that matter. Though they were not born yet, Kimberly and Tommy had bonded with the potential children and had fallen in love with the idea that they were going to have two little Oliver's running around.  
  
"We performed a sonogram on your wife immediately after she woke up and found out from the stats that your son is doing just fine. He seems to have no injuries and his heartbeat and whatnot was perfectly normal. Your daughter's heartbeat, however, is almost nonexistent. They are prepping Mrs. Oliver as we speak for an emergency Cesarean, or C-Section, to get that baby out as soon as possible. That is her only hope for survival. They won't know the extent of damage done to the fetus until they get her out."  
  
"All right. The baby will be fine though when they get her out; is that what you are saying?" They walked out of the small room and stopped at the doors, waiting for the signal that they could enter. Tommy looked through the windows again and saw that Kim was crying, in near hysterics as they draped her with various thing to ready her for the surgery. Oh how he wanted to dash in there, hold her in his arms and reassure her that everything was going to be okay. But, how could he do that when he wasn't sure himself that everything was going to turn out all right?  
  
"We cannot know for sure Mr. Oliver. It all depends on the circumstances of the babies injuries. There is also a chance that both children may have several problems due to being birthed so early into term. Premature babies tend to have weaker lungs than full term ones along with several other medical issues."  
  
Tommy nodded his head, "Is there any way they could only take her out and leave my son in?"  
  
"I don't think so Mr. Oliver, but I'm no expert."  
  
The doors opened as Dr. Bailor said, "Okay, you can come in now. We are ready to start."  
  
Tommy entered the large, sterile room and went straight to Kim's side, rubbing her hair and kissing her over and over on the forehead and cheeks.  
  
"Tommy...our babies..." She was crying so hard that Tommy didn't know what to do. Never had he seen her fall apart quite like she was now.  
  
"I know Beautiful, but they are working on them right now. Don't worry, everything will be okay. You'll see." He felt like such a hypocrite and a liar. There he was, telling her that everything was going to be fine and he didn't know for sure. What if something went wrong? He didn't want to even think of the possibilities.  
  
His words seemed to calm Kimberly down a bit. She wiped at her eyes and stopped crying almost completely. She grabbed Tommy's hand and held it with a death grip.  
  
Dr. Bailor's voice rang out above the others as he asked, "How are you doing Kimberly? Everything all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," she responded.  
  
"Good. Now, you can't feel anything can you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Great. You may feel a little pressure and that's normal."  
  
"Okay." Her head turned to face Tommy and they looked into each other's eyes. "Did you call our parents or anything? They are going to miss it..."  
  
"No, I didn't Kim. I'm sorry, I didn't think to. The only thing I wanted to do was be here with you."  
  
"It's okay, they couldn't come back here even if they were here. But, they're going to be pissed." She smiled a little and the lump in Tommy's throat diminished a little.  
  
"Yeah, they are," Tommy agreed as he kissed her forehead again.  
  
"Okay Kimberly, you are going to feel a little pressure now okay? Do you feel that?" Dr. Bailor worked as fast as he could to save their babies lives. The quicker he got them out, the baby girl in particular, the sooner they could run the tests on her and hopefully the helpless babies would make it.  
  
"Uh huh." She held on to Tommy's hand a little tighter.  
  
Dr. Bailor smiled behind his surgical mask.  
  
'So far, so good.'  
  
"In about ten seconds you two are going to be parents. I hope you have names picked out for these two."  
  
Kim looked up to Tommy with a look of anticipation and excitement lighting her face. He could see it clear as day in her eyes as well. A lone tear flowed from her eyes and she made no move to wipe it away.  
  
Those were the longest ten seconds of Tommy's life. Here he was, about to be a daddy and they didn't even have anything for the babies. Well, they had a few things, but the baby showers were not even supposed to happen for another three weeks. They had no car seats, hardly no clothes, and most importantly...no names!  
  
A loud cry filled his ears and he shot his head up to look right in the eyes of his new baby boy. Dr. Bailor held the baby out over the paper curtain so the new parents could get a look at him. Though he was pretty nasty looking covered in all the birth mess, he was the most beautiful baby Tommy had ever laid his eyes on...and he was theirs.  
  
Kim was in tears the moment that shriveled little body appeared over her head. He was so beautiful and she was at a loss for words. He was so small...He was a little bigger than Dr. Bailor's hands, but man did he have a set of lungs. He was a loud one, and he was wiggling trying to fight his way out of the doctor's hands it seemed. Her own hand shook as it covered her mouth. No one could have prepared her for the instant love and devotion she would feel for the tiny baby. Her heart felt like it would explode as the doctor quickly cut the cord and handed him to a nurse that hastily carried the bundle to a table, checked him out, cleaned him up, and weighed him. Then, she realized that her other child was still in grave danger and the worry hit her again like a ton of bricks.  
  
It didn't take long for Dr. Bailor to deliver the newborn girl and Tommy and Kim didn't even get to see her before she was taken to a table of her own and checked out. She wasn't crying. They saw she was hardly even moving from their spots across the big room.  
  
"Dr. Bailor, her heartbeat is down. We need to take her to ICU immediately."  
  
Tommy and Kim looked at each other, fear evident in each other's eyes. They wouldn't know what to do if something happened to one of their creations.  
  
"Why isn't she crying? The baby should be crying..." Kim aforementioned, spastically.  
  
The baby was whisked away and they still didn't get a good look at her. The frenzied actions of the medical staff had Kimberly upset as well. If they were that worried then something definitely had to be wrong. Kim buried her face in her hands and cried as the doors swung closed. Her baby girl was gone and she was helpless to do anything but lay there.  
  
Tommy walked over to where baby boy Oliver was getting his foot prints from ink made on a piece of paper and sighed as he looked at him. The nurse picked him up and wrapped him again in clean blankets and handed the tiny bundle to Tommy. He carefully walked over to where Kim was still laying and stood by her head. She looked up at him and smiled a little, her heart heavy and half empty from worry and concern for her other child. The picture of Tommy standing there holding their new child took her breath away. He looked so little tucked in Tommy's arms.  
  
Tommy laid the baby on Kim's chest and took a seat on the stool that was sitting by the foot of the bed. Kim lightly traced the baby's chubby facial features and gently ran her hand over his little bitty nose. Her and Tommy shared a jubilant kiss and watched as the little creature yawned as big as he could with his petite mouth, tired from all the work he had just done. They smiled and looked on in wonder at the little piece of heaven they had produced seven months prior. He half opened his eyes, but shut them just as fast as the light blinded him. Tommy cupped his hand to provide a sort of visor for the baby's eyes and waited until he opened them again. When he did, they saw they were as dark as Tommy's.  
  
"Can you believe we created this little thing? He is so perfect Tommy. I love you so much." He wiped away the rows of tears rolling from her eyes.  
  
"I know. Thank you so much for making me a daddy Kim." By this time Tommy was crying to.  
  
"I want our other baby too Tommy. I want to hold her and look at her."  
  
"I know. So do I, Beautiful. I'll go see what I can find out."  
  
A nurse came and took their son to the Neonatal unit after practically prying him from Kim's hands and Kim was tended to by some other nurses. Tommy tried for over ten minutes to get any information he could about their daughter's condition, but no one could tell him anything. With a frustrated huff Tommy found a pay phone and dialed a number as familiar as he love for Kimberly was.  
  
"Hey Mom...you'll never guess where I am..."  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Okay, just for the record, I'm not a doctor. Please don't get your panties in a wad if the medical stuff doesn't make any sense or it sounds dumb to you. I tried the best I could.   
  
That is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. The next one should be out soon. Please read and review...I would do it for you. Thanks. ~Morgan~


	3. At Last We Meet

Title: Don't Take The Girl  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: Saban owns all PR characters and stuff. The only crap I own is the crap I make up myself. Yadda yadda yadda. Please don't sue me.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you ask me first.  
  
Rating: R I guess for language, adult situations and some other stuff too maybe.  
  
My Notes: Thank you to all the people who read and reviewed this last chapter. You have inspired me to write another one so go you. I am soooooo sorry it took me this long to get another chapter out, but things have been impossible around here. Hectic, hectic, hectic. I won't go into all that stuff, but I am sorry. I hope you guys like this chapter. ~Morgan~  
  
Dedicated to my Grandmother who passed away on 7/13/01. I love you Memaw and I'll see you down the road once more someday.  
  
  
*****  
  
Angel Grove Memorial Hospital  
Tuesday, November 11, 2000 7:48 P.M.  
Stone Canyon, Ca  
  
Jan and Thomas Oliver crossed the dim parking garage and headed to the elevator that would take them to see their son and daughter-in-law, as well as their new grandchildren. They could not have been more shocked if a Smurf had jumped on their entertainment center and line danced as when they had gotten the call from Tommy no more than thirty minutes ago. After talking to him, they had promptly got in their new Saturn and headed to the hospital. Both were really excited, yet worry was also present at the moment. Worry for their grandchildren who were born six weeks early was riveting around them, hovering over them like a dark cloud. The sullen mood would not ease until they knew their family would be all right.  
  
"She is going to be okay you know." His voice rang out loudly through the elevator as it echoed off the walls.  
  
"You don't know that for sure Thomas. All we can do it hope for the best and pray that everything will be all right. It is not a guarantee."  
  
I know Jan, but isn't it better to think good thoughts than wreck your brain being pessimistic?"  
  
"I guess, but I still won't feel better until I see her and see that she will be a healthy, happy baby."  
  
*****  
  
Angel Grove Memorial Hospital  
Tuesday, November 11, 2000 7:50 P.M.  
Stone Canyon, Ca  
  
"How are you feeling Kim?" Tommy sat down in a small chair that sat beside her new bed in the new room they had just moved her to. He reached out and brushed her light brown bangs off her forehead and she looked up at him with eyes full of exhaustion. They were only about half open, and after having about twenty people, Tommy included, telling her she needed to rest a little, she was still awake. She would not rest until she heard something about her daughter. Plus, the fact that she a concussion and other injuries that kept her from sleeping didn't help matters either.  
  
"I feel terrible, how about you?" Her voice was full of sarcasm, but Tommy didn't take it personally. Who would be in a chipper mood after what had happened? "I'm sorry Tommy...I didn't mean to be so bitchy."  
  
"Don't worry about it Beautiful, this hasn't exactly been a great day for me either. So, what are we going to name our kids now that they are here six weeks early?" Tommy smiled as Kim sighed and rubbed her hands over her eyes and face.  
  
Baby Boy Oliver was only four pounds and three ounces, seventeen and a half inches long. He was so small that Tommy could almost hold him with one hand. He was presently in the Neonatal unit getting his bath before he would join his parents to eat again and visit. Though he was premature, he didn't need a respirator to help his little lungs work and he was eating on his own, which was wonderful. He looked so much like Tommy that it was kind of scary. He had the famous head full of dark mahogany colored hair, the same dark eyes, and the expressions he was already making were surprisingly similar to his fathers.  
  
As for the other baby, they had not heard a word.  
  
"I have no idea...What do you think of the name Christopher, after my brother's middle name?"  
  
"I was kind of leaning more towards Jason. When we were hanging out one day we kind of said we would name our son's after each other..."  
  
"Wouldn't that get kind of confusing though? I love Jase to death, but I don't know about having three Jason's around. With him and his son named that it would be a mess at get-togethers."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right. Do you have any girl names?"  
  
"Well, what about Courtnie or Makynzie? Those would be cute, and they're not to prissy or snobby..."  
  
"Courtnie Oliver? Nah, that doesn't sound right."  
  
Their debate was brought to an end for the moment as her door opened and Dr. Bailor stepped into the small room. He sat his clipboard down on the sink by the door and made his way to stand at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Good news Kids...your daughter was having some trouble breathing because she had some liquid in her lungs from the procedure and her heart rate was down because the cord had wrapped around her neck and caused some trauma to her body. But, we ran some tests on her and she is doing pretty good right now. We have her hooked up to a respirator, completely for precautions sake right now. We don't see any reason why she won't pull through. We will probably keep her for a couple days, a week at the most I believe, and then she can go home. Congratulations you guys. I'll be back in to see you before I go off duty in about two hours and see how you are doing."  
  
"Okay, thanks Dr. Bailor," Kim said as she squeezed her husband's hand.  
  
"How big is she," Tommy asked. "And when can we see her?"  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot, thanks for asking. She was three pounds and six ounces and sixteen inches long. A little bitty thing, but boy did she fight when were putting in that IV. They are going to bring her to you in about an hour after they watch her for a little while, just to make sure that we didn't overlook any medical problems. Any more questions?"  
  
"Is she cute?" Jan and Thomas stood in the doorway of the hospital room, both had smiles and flowers, excited that they were grandparents.  
  
"Oh, yes, very cute. One of the cutest I have ever delivered," Dr. Bailor laughed. That was why Kim and Tommy had chosen him to be their doctor, he was down to earth, funny, and he made them both feel comfortable.  
  
"Why wouldn't she be? She is an Oliver is she not? Our family is blessed with natural good looks...it's in the blood." Thomas side stepped Dr. Bailor and set the beautiful bouquet of flowers on a stand by the TV. He then made his way over to Kim and gave her a peck on the cheek and his son a pat on the back. Jan did likewise.  
  
Dr. Bailor picked up his clipboard and turned to leave the room, smiling all the while. "I bet."  
  
They all laughed, then went back to discussing pressing matters...  
  
"What about Thumbalena?"  
  
"Shut up Tommy..." Kim warned, right before the pillow hit him in the face.  
  
*****  
  
Angel Grove Memorial Hospital  
Tuesday, November 11, 2000 9:02 P.M.  
Stone Canyon, Ca  
  
"Oh my gosh, Kim, he is sooo little! And he looks like Tommy..." Kat mentioned as the small baby boy was passed into her arms from Billy's. The whole gang was crammed in the small hospital room, much to the enjoyment of them, and to the annoyance of the hospital staff who didn't want but four people back there at a time.  
  
"I know, and I bet Morgan looks exactly like him too..."  
  
"Morgan? I thought you didn't have names for them..." Trini said as she looked at Kim.  
  
"Well, we didn't when we got here. But about an hour ago the Name War started and when it was finished we had a broken lamp and two names."  
  
Everyone laughed.   
  
Rocky spoke up above the laughter. "Well, what are they?"  
  
Tommy looked to his wife who nodded and proceeded. "We decided to name our daughter Morgan LaNae Oliver and our son Shawn Christopher Thomas Oliver from a mixture of some of our names..."  
  
Everyone liked the names, but were a little confused as to where they had come from.  
  
Kim noticed this and her voice rang out to clear the air. "We got the name Morgan from Kat's middle name and the name LaNea from a mixture of both Aisha's and Trini's middle names...Trini Lan and Aisha Ranae, get it?"  
  
"Oh, I see. How did you come up with that?" Billy was kind of impressed that they had thought to included them in the naming of their children.  
  
"A lot of fighting and compromising," Tommy sputtered, careful to say the right words so both Kim and his mother didn't smack him upside the head.  
  
"And where did the Shawn Christopher Thomas come from," Trini asked.  
  
"The Thomas part came, of course, from his daddy. Christopher was, lucky for us, both Billy and Rocky's middle name."  
  
Tommy smiled and patted Jason on the back. "And Shawn is Jason's middle name. We were going to name him Jason, but we thought that might be a little too weird."  
  
"Hey, I'm just honored that you took my name into consideration Bro, and I think everyone else here is too."  
  
"I would like to say that our next child would be named after one of the ones that we couldn't include, but I don't think we're having anymore..." Kim looked so tired, the birth taking a great toll on her strength.  
  
Everyone laughed. She and Tommy got a few "yeah rights" and a couple more "we'll see about that's" before there was a knock at the door.  
  
In stepped a nurse, pulling something carefully through the door behind her. "Guess who wanted to join the party..."  
  
"Awe, look how tiny she is," Trini cooed as Morgan was wheeled to the side of Kim's bed. The nurse picked her up and handed her to Kim, who was already crying tears of joy at holding her daughter for the first time.  
  
"She's beautiful Kim." Tommy sat down on the bed beside her and watched as Kim undid the layers after layers of blankets that were wrapped around the little baby. They counted toes and fingers, making sure everything was there. Surprisingly, Morgan looked more like Kim than she did Tommy, even though she shard the same eyes and hair as her brother and dad. They looked like two little Kim and Tommy's.  
  
The little baby started fussing a little as the flash from a camera Cynthia, Kim's Mom, was holding went off, but promptly stopped as Kat sat her twin brother beside her.  
  
"...Anyone want to volunteer to go shopping for some car seats?..."  
  
*****  
  
  
One chapter left to go. The next one will probably be a nightcap of what happened after they left the hospital and what happened to the man that hit Kim and all that. Once again, I'm so sorry it took me this long to write and submit this one...I'll do better next time. I hope you liked it. ~Morgan~


End file.
